Un hiver plutot doux
by Cath.Willows
Summary: Grissom et son équipe se retrouvent sur une affaire, aux alentours des fêtes... Dans leur vies personelles, certains CSI vont voir du changement... Un membre de l'équipe va se faire kidnapper... Joyeux noël!
1. Que faites vous pour noël ?

　**Bon, ben, ma premère fic ) Soyez critiques, mais simpas quand même... Petites indications : les pensées des persos sont en italiques... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Un soir de décembre… le 23 décembre… A une date pareille, personne ne devrait mourir… Juste avant la veille de noël, juste avant l'émerveillement des enfants, d'un bon repas en famille… Seulement voila, un tueur en avait décidé autrement.

L'équipe de Grissom, se retrouvait donc à enqueter sur un double meurtre, en période de fêtes…

Brass : Helen et Dan Devers 29 et 30 ans , mariés, pas d'enfants, assassinés dans leur cuisine. C'est la voisine qui a appellé, car elle avait entendu un coup de feu.

Sara : Il y a vraiment des détraqués à Vegas…. Tuer à cette période de l'année ! Y'a des gens qui aiment noël, et qui apprécient de le passer en famille !

Warrick : Apparament, ils prévoyaient de recevoir du monde, dans le réfrigérateur, il y a assez de nourriture, pour nourrir un régiment…

Sara : Donc, ils comptaient soit inviter des amis, soit de la famille…

Grissom : Noël est plutôt une fête de famille, je pencherais donc pour la 2e option. Mais commençons, d'abord par essayer de trouver des empreintes, ce genre de choses…

Catherine : Je vais prendre des photos…

Greg : Et moi, je fais quoi ?

Grissom : j'ai reçu un appel, il y a 5 minutes, y'a eu un cambriolage à deux patés de maison d'ici. Tu enquetes la dessus, et après on verra si notre tueur, a un lien avec ton cambrioleur.

Greg soupire.

Greg : Pas de partenaire ?

Grissom : Prenez Nick.

Nick : Bon d'accord…

Grissom : De toutes façons, je vous laissais pas vraiment le choix.

--

Nick et Greg se rendaient donc à l'appartement où il y avait eu éfraction.

Nick : J'en ai marre que Grissom, me colle tout ce qui est cambriolage, et m'empeche de bosser sur les meurtres…

Greg : Ca fait toujours plaisir, de travailler avec toi.

--

Sara : Ils ont été égorgés, tous les deux…

Grissom : Quelqu'un a vérifié les couteaux de cuisine ?

Warrick : Oui, et je pense avoir trouvé l'arme du crime….

Warrick montre alors un grand couteau de cuisine, presque entièrement recouvert de sang .

Catherine : Euh, dans ce cas là, il y a peut être deux armes du crime ?

Elle montra une paire de ciseaux tachés de sang.

Grissom : Il faudra comparer, les échantillons de sang prélevés sur les victimes, et le sang sur le couteau et sur les ciseaux. _Cette affaire risque d'être longue…_

--

De retour au labo, ils étaient tous - à l'exeption de Grissom - en pause.

Nick : Vous faites quoi pour noël, vous ?

Warrick : Jvais dans la famille de Tina…

Sara : Rien.

Catherine : Je reste avec Lindsay.

Nick : Jvais voir de la famille. Et toi Greg ?

Greg : Rien. Je devais aller chez ma tante avec mes parents, mais j'ai prétendu, ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour me payer un billet. Ma tante me déteste, ça reste une bonne raison pour pas y aller… Voyez vous, quand j'avais 9 ans…

Il fut coupé par Sara :

Sara : Message reçu, Greg. Je reviens…

Sara se dirigeait à présent vers le bureau de Grissom.

Sara : _Et lui, que fait-il pour noël ? Peut être que l'on pourrait se voir… Non Sara, reprend toi, ça reste Grissom…_

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara : Oh, euh…. Jvoulais juste savoir ce que vous faisiez pour noël… _Bravo, là, tu t'es plantée en beauté…. _

Sara se gifla mentalement.

Grissom : Je ne sais pas.

Sara : Vous voulez bien le passer avec moi ? _Mais quesqu' il te prend Sara ? T'es devenue dingue ou quoi ?! Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à tourner ma langue 7 fois dans sa… MA bouche, avant de parler…_

Grissom : Hmmm, je vous tiens au courant.

Sara : d'accord. _Je rêve ou il a pas dit non ?!_

--

Nick : Honetement, tu a vraiment envie d'aller dans la famille de Tina pour noël ?

Warrick : Pas vraiment, non !

Il rit.

Warrick : Mais ça fait partie de mes obligations de mari aimant et dévoué….

Nick : Ben voyons….

Greg : Voila pourquoi, j'ai décidé de ne jamais me marier….

Catherine : Jte la ressortirais celle là, le jour où t'aura rencontré la femme de ta vie !

Greg : Mais c'est déjà fait….

Il lui lance un regard provocateur, et plein de sous entendus…

Catherine : Ah, non, laisse tomber l'idée du mariage effectivement ! Laisse même tomber l'idée de toutes activités de couple !

Nick : C'est-ce qu'on appelle un joli rateau !

--


	2. Début d'un noël particulier

Le fameux soir du réveillon.

Sara avait enfin une raison d'aimer noël : elle allait passer celui-ci avec Grissom.

Elle-même n'en revenait pas.

--

Catherine s'ennuyait… Sa fille était sur l'ordinateur, et elle, assise, sur le canapé, dans son salon. Elle ne faisait rien. Elle avait d'ailleurs, l'étrange sensation qu'elle allait passer toute la période des fêtes ainsi… Elle aurait pu sortir, mais Lindsay passait avant. Quand à la famille, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

--

Greg Sanders lui, regardait la télévision. Pas très original, mais au moins ça l'occupait…

Greg : _Ah, vivement le nouvel an, ça au moins, ça se fête avec les potes…._

--

****

Ding-dong

Sara : _ça doit surement être Griss…._

Voix : Sara, c'est Gil !

Sara : J'arrive !

Sara ouvre la porte. Elle aperçoit Grissom habillé… on ne peut plus normalement. Dire qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à choisir la robe appropriée, le bon maquillage, et les chaussures assorties….

Grissom : Bonsoir Sara !

--

Le soir de noël se déroula plutôt bien pour tous nos CSI…

Il était près de minuit quand Grissom décida de donner son cadeau à Sara…

Grissom : Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Sara prend le petit paquet, l'ouvre et découvre un superbe collier…

Grissom : Joyeux noël.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir…

--

****

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!

Catherine : _Qui peut bien m'appeler ce soir ?_

Voix : Joyeux noël Catherine !

Catherine : j'avais oublié cette hypothèse….

Joyeux noël Greg !

Greg : Je vous aurais bien offert mon cadeau, mais je crains que par téléphone ce ne soit pas possible….

Catherine : De même !_ Oh mrde… Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour lui…._

Greg : Vous ne faites rien demain ? Je pourrais passer vous le donner….

Catherine : Demain, ça ne va pas être possible.

Greg : Après demain ?

Catherine : On verra…. Sur ce, je te laisse, il faut que j'offre son cadeau à ma fille….

Greg : Ou bien alors …

****

BIIIP BIIIIIIIIP

_Greg : sympa, elle a raccroché…_

_--_

Sara : Ca, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un paquet d'une taille plutôt assez impressionnante, il ouvrit ce paquet rectangulaire et découvrit avec enthousiasme… … une mygale. NA : Y'a que Grissom pour aimer ça OO' : fin NA

Grissom : Une …

Sara : Ne dis pas le nom, je n'aime pas beaucoup ces bestioles…

Grissom ; Ce ne sont pas que de vulgaires bestioles, elles sont indispensables à la chaine alimentaire…

Sara : Oui, oui…. Mais en tout cas, n'ouvres pas ce bocal avant d'être rentré chez toi !


	3. Les cadeaux de Greg

A la date du retour au labo, certains avaient l'air soulagés, d'autres le contraire… Et puis ils y avaient ceux qui avaient commencé par être soulagés, et qui finissaient dans le cas contraire….

Greg : Catherine ! Vous avez passé un bon noël ?

Catherine : _Il est encore plus collant qu'un chewing-gum … _Ca peut aller…. Et..

Greg : Il faut que je vous donne mon cadeau !! Et aussi vous donnerai le sien à Grissom, je sais pas comment il réagira avec moi alors….

Catherine : _Etre Grissomien a ses avantages alors…. _Euh….

Elle n'a même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui colle un prospectus dans les mains….

Greg : Alors, j'ai pensé…

Catherine: _Prospectus + j'ai pensé ça commence mal….. _

Greg : que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi à Luxury-dinner….

Catherine : _Le plus cher restaurant de la ville… Oui, m'enfin, accepter un rancard avec GREG SANDERS, c'est comme, euh c'est même pas descriptible…. J'aurais préféré qu'il oublie les cadeaux… _Ecoutes Greg, c'est vraiment, vraiment adorable de ta part, mais tu oublies un détail : Lindsay. _Merci ma fille… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

Warrick : Excusez moi d'avoir écouté votre petite conversation mais…

Catherine : _Warrick ! Sauvée ! _

Warrick : Jpeux garder Linds, c'est pas un problème …. _Quesqu'il me prend de laisser Cath aller à un rancard ?! Ah oui c'est vrai : je suis marié… _

Catherine : _Warrick…. Aides moi plutôt !_

Greg : Ah, Warrick, pendant que t'es là, tiens ton cadeau !

Il lui tend un dvd…

Warrick ; T'a fais des cadeaux à tout le monde ?

Greg : Oui monsieur

Warrick, déchire l'emballage pour découvrir … Un dvd de cours de danse.

Warrick : Apprendre la danse de couple en 10 leçons….

Catherine : Cela fait surement parti de tes obligations de « mari aimant et dévoué » _A cette salpe que j'aime pas du tout…. Vengeance.. _

Greg : C'est tout à fait ce que je me suis dit…

Warrick : Et bien, c'est…. Très gentil de ta part ! _Oui, adorable de m'offrir un dvd à 5 maxi, et d'emmener diner Catherine dans un resto ou l'entrée coute 150 mini…_

Nick : Y'a de l'animation dans le coin…. Tu va te mettre à la danse Warrick ?

Warrick : Hey, Greg, t'a rien pour ce pauvre Nick ?

Greg : Si, j'ai trouvé des places pour le prochain match de Hockey, et je t'invite à y venir avec moi !

Warrick : _Mais, c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment le plus merdique…._

Catherine : Tu as passé toute ta paye en cadeau ?!

Greg : La moitié pour eux, et ce qui reste pour une des deux femmes les plus belles de Vegas ….

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Nick : Et ton appart, tu le payes comment ?!

Greg : Et ben, quand j'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais pas assez d'argent pour prendre un billet d'avion, elle m'a envoyé un cheque, jugeant utile de m'aider pour l'appartement….

Warrick : C'est pas vrai… Et tu fais comment le jour, où elle découvre que c'était que des conneries ?

Greg : Je sais pas encore.

Grissom : Vous vous mettez à la danse Warrick ?

Warrick laisse tomber bruyamment sa tête sur la table.

Sara : Pour faire plaisir à Tina, j'imagine ?

Warrick lui lance un regard noir…

Sara : Oh, j'ai compris…. Greg, tu as aussi des cadeaux pour nous ?

Greg : Alors pour vous mademoiselle, voici un bon d'achat dans un magasin de chaussures !

Catherine : _Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui a le mieux ? Grissom, le bon d'achat…_

Greg : Hum, et pour vous Grissom euh…. Finalement, jvais aller rendre le cadeau et jvous donnerais l'argent et vous achèterais ce que vous voulez !

Grissom : Bon…. Au fait, je vous signale, que vous êtes supposés travailler !

Nick : Ah, je devais vous prévenir , il y a eu un autre double meurtre, et j'ai trouvé le point commun entre les victimes, ce qui pourrait être le mobile d'une certaine forme….

Grissom : Je vous écoute ?

Nick : Et ben Helen et Dan Devers, agents de police tout les deux, la femme blonde, et le marin châtain/châtain clair… et les nouvelles victimes Jill et Sean Cooper , fiancés , agents du FBI tous les deux, femme blonde, mari châtain/châtain clair, assassinés dans la cuisine de la maison des voisins…

Grissom : Et les fameux voisins ?

Nick : Partis en vacances…. Les ex-futurs Mr et Mrs Cooper, étaient chargés de s'occuper de leur plantes, vu le mot laissé sur le réfrigérateur.

Warrick : Catherine, ce soir avec Tina, on pourrait emmener Lindsay au cinema avec nous, ce qui te laisserais toi, diner avec Greg…

Greg : Je te revaudrais ça Warrick !

Catherine : _C'est ça le probleme avec les hommes, on peut jamais en placer une quand on voudrait le faire…._

_A SUIVRE ..._

_--_

_Note auteur :_

**Merci à TotallyGSR, Nanou et Sidle13 de me lire **


	4. Soirée mouvementée

Le soir même, Warrick venait prendre Lindsay pour la garder pendant la soirée.

Catherine : Merci encore Warrick….

Elle eu un sourire un tantinet ironique.

Warrick : Mais de rien….

Greg : Bon, on va peut être y aller…

Greg avait l'air plutôt tendu. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Greg et Catherine étaient à présent assis à une table, au Luxury-Diner.

Greg : Et bien, je suis vraiment content que vous ayez accepté cette invitation… _Qu'elle est belle avec cette robe… Quoique… Elle serait encore mieux sans…._

Catherine : Oui, oui… _En même temps j'avais pas le choix ducon…. _N'empeche, j'ai une question….

Greg : Je vous écoute ?

Catherine : Tu aimes Sara, et tu m'invite moi à dinner … C'est normal ?

Greg : Je n'aime pas Sara de cette façon…. Bon, j'admet qu'a un moment, c'est vrai que…. Et puis de toutes façon, elle a quelqu'un maintenant….

Catherine : Ah bon ? Qui ?

Greg : _Argh, j'en ai trop dit, elle va me tuer si je dit qu'elle est avec Grissom… _Euh, un ptit copain, j'en sais pas plus….

Serveur : Mr et Mrs Sanders, c'est ça ?

Greg et Catherine : Euh, non, on n'est pas mariés !

Catherine : _Encore heureux d'ailleurs…._

Serveur : Ah, je vois…. Rendez vous en amoureux alors je suppose….

Il fait un clin d'œil.

Greg : Et ben…

Il fut coupé par Catherine :

Catherine : Lui je sais pas, mais pour moi c'est sur que ce n'en n'est pas un. Tu disais Greg ?

Greg : Non, rien…

Après cette courte « discussion » les deux « collègues » commandèrent leur entrées, et à boire..

Serveur : On vous sert à boire ?

Greg : Deux bouteilles de champagne s'il vous plait…

Le serveur note la commande, et s'en va.

Une bonne heure plus tard, 5 ou 6 bouteilles d'alcool descendues, Greg et Catherine parlaient, riaient, chantaient…

Greg : Je crois bien qu'on a trop bu !

Il éclata de rire.

Catherine : Qui c'est qui va conduire ?

Elle éclata de rire.

Le serveur qui les avaient servis du début à la fin de leur repas, ayant écouté la dernière phrase de Catherine leur dit : Vous n'avez qu'a réserver deux chambres dans l'hotel juste à coté….

Catherine : Y'a mon portable qui sonne…. _Je suis completement bourrée !_

Elle décrocha….

Catherine : Allooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ?

Grissom : Euh, Catherine, je vous appelais pour vous dire qu'on a du nouveau sur les ciseaux que vous aviez trouvé… Mais je vois que

Catherine : Nan, m'enfout !

Elle éclata de rire et racrocha le téléphone.

Ils furent amenés dans le hall de l'hotel le plus proche, et étant donné l'état de Greg, le restaurant jugea bon, de lui envoyer une facture dans le courant de la semaine.

Après avoir réservé une chambre, et avoir dormi environ 2 heures pour évacuer les effets de l'alcool, ils se réveillèrent enfin, n'ayant cependant, pas eu le temps de cuver entièrement.

Greg: Franchement je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'un jour j'irais manger avec LA Catherine Willows….

Catherine : Que ce soit bien clair, jamais je sors avec toi…

Greg : Pas grave, ceci dit, un jour vous verrez, vous vous jeterez dans mes bras…

Catherine : Ben voyons….

Ils étaient à présent sur le balcon de la chambre.

Greg : Honetement, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Catherine : Ca peut aller… Mais je crois que je ne m'en rappellerais pas beaucoup, à juger qu'on a picolé, et que en fait, oui, on a mangé et picolé, ça laisse pas un souvenir mémorial. On aurait pu regarder un film ou, aller jouer au casinos, c'est pas ce qui manque ici…. Ou, je sais pas moi …_C'est moi, où je suis en train de dire à Greg, GREG SANDERS, qu'on aurait pu regarder un film, lui et moi ? Après tout, sans la chemise, il est pas trop mal…_

Greg : Ou faire l'amour…. _Jsuis suicidaire de lui dire ça…._

Catherine : Oui, ça reste une autre option…. _Apparament, j'ai pas finni de cuver mon vin et mon champagne vu toutes les conneries que je peux sortir…. Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que font les lèvres de Greg SANDERS à moins de 2 cm des miennes là … _

Greg : _Je suis taré… _Même juste une nuit ? Sans conséquences ?

Catherine : Tout à toujours des conséquences…

Greg : je vois…

Il se détacha rapidement, et rentra à l'intérieur.

Catherine : Greg …. Greg ! Tu n'espèrais quand même pas qu'on coucherai ensemble ?

Greg : Ecoutez, même completement beurré, je sens encore, quand une personne me fait de l'effet !

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à moins de 5 cm l'un de l'autre…

Catherine : Et si je dis « oui » pour la relation d'un soir, tu te fera pas de film à propos d'une relation à long terme derrière ?

Le lendemain :

Nick : Franchement, je me demande ce que ça a donné le dîner entre Greg et Catherine…

Sara : J'essaie même pas d'imaginer…

Grissom : Bon, vous pouvez arretez de parler potins, et m'aider sur l'enquete plutôt ?

Sara : oui, oui…

Grissom : Alors, on a reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui aurait vu trois personnes habillées bizarrement, emmener une femme et un homme apparament de force, dans leur voiture. Devinez les couleurs de cheuveux ?

Nick : Femme blonde, et mari chatain/chatain clair...

Grissom : Exactement.

Une fois arrivés sur place….

Nick : Un quartier chic, pour un enlevement…

Grissom : Allons voir Mlle Flinchey, c'est elle qui nous a appellé…

Sara : Bonjour, j'ai une ou deux questions à vous poser… Pourquoi étiez vous ici ?

Riley Flinchey : Et bien, je travaille ici, mais j'étais sortie me prendre un café, et, quand je suis revenue, et bien j'ai décris ce que j'ai vu….

Sara : Vous travaillez où ?

Riley montra le batiment le plus proche.

Sara : Parfait…. Peut être avez-vous les noms de nos victimes…

Riley : Oh surement, en plus je crois avoir reconnu ces clients, ils avaient l'air de s'aimer, quand je les ai vus débarquer ….

Sara : _Forcément, notre tueur ne prend que des couples mariés…. _Pouriez vous me donner les noms alors ?

Riley se dirigea vers le batiment, suivie de Sara.

Après avoir un peu fouillé dans la paperasse et lui dit :

Riley : La chambre a été réservée au nom de Mr Sanders.


	5. Bye bye

Sara : Grissom…

Grissom : Attendez une minute Sara…

Sara : GRISSOM !

Grissom : Quesqu'il y a ?

Sara : On a un gros probleme…

Grissom : Qui est ?

Sara : Les occupants de la chambre

Elle fut coupée par Grissom…

Grissom : Vous avez les noms ?

Sara : Oui, je les ai, et ça va pas vous plaire.

Grissom : Attendez une minute, j'appelle Catherine, on aura besoin d'elle sur ce coup là…

Sara : Elle ne répondra pas.

Ils se regardèrent, et Grissom comprit aussitôt.

Sara : Les victimes de cette affaire sont, Catherine et Greg…

Grissom : Si vous pouviez éviter de dire victime, on a pas retrouvé de corps, ils ne sont peut être pas morts…

Sara : Mais..

Il la coupa à nouveau.

Grissom : les chances sont minimes, je sais. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

Sara : Nick. Et il cherche si...

Nick : GRISSOM !

Grissom : Quesqu'il y a?

Nick : GREG EST ICI ! EN TRES MAUVAIS ETAT !

Grissom : APPELLEZ UNE AMBULANCE !

Quelques heures plus tard, Greg se réveillait dans un hôpital, avec une perfusion et Sara à ses cotés.

Sara : Greg ?

Greg : Quesque je fais là…

Sara : On t'a retrouvé…

Greg : Où est Catherine ?

Sara : On ne sait pas…

Greg : Faut la retrouver, ces types sont malades, y vont la tuer !

Grissom et Nick, inspectaient la chambre d'hotel …

Aucune empreinte, aucune arme, pas de sang, tout était en ordre.

Nick : Vous avez regardé sur le lit ?

Grissom : Oui, aucun sang, ni même aucun sperme ou liquide vaginal.

Nick : Heureux d'apprendre que Catherine n'a pas été violée…

Grissom : On en sait rien, il y a d'autres endroits inexplorés dans cette chambre… Et puis, meme si on trouvait notre mélange, quesqu'y nous prouve qu'il y a eu viol ?

Nick : Catherine n'était pas avec Greg, et ça m'étonnerai qu'elle accepte de faire l'amour à un inconnu…

Grissom : On écarte aucune théorie.

Nick : Mais…

Grissom : Vous avez fait le canapé ?

Nick : Je vous demande pardon ?

Grissom : Le canapé, vérifiez si il y a du sang, ou le « mélange » que vous voudriez tant voir…

Nick : Mais je ne tiens pas à…

Grissom : Execution.

Sara : Greg, écoutes, tu te souviens d'éléments assez importants ? Quesqu'il s'est passé ?

Greg : Il devait être 4h du matin ou aux alentours, on regardait la télé, et puis tout d'un coup, deux types bizarres, habillés en noir avec des masques de clown, sont sortis du placard, nous on menacé avec une arme, après un s'est approché de moi, et puis là, trou noir, jme rappelle plus de rien…

Sara : Tu te souviens pas de détails ?

Greg : Ils portaient des gants… Je suis désolé mais c'est tout.

Sara : D'ac…

Greg : Attends ! Je me rappelle aussi qu'il m'a dit « c'est juste un avant gout, un avertissement . »

Grissom : Nick, venez !

Nick : Mais, j'ai…

Grissom : VENEZ.

Nick : Le sac à main de Catherine…

Grissom : Etudions…

Il prit l'agenda, et regarda à la dernière semaine.

Grissom : « Lundi : Antonio au Mirage 21h30, Mardi Alex au Sphere 04h30, Mercredi : Lindsay , Jeudi : John au Mirage , Vendredi : Greg »

Nick : C'est vraiment ça qu'on appelle des relations d'un soir… Enfin, jveux dire, les 3, à part Greg et Lindsay…

Le portable de Grissom sonna.

Grissom : Sara ?


	6. Mais où est elle

**Merci à Sidle13 et à TotallyGSR de me suivre D Parcontre je préviens que dans les chapitres à suivre, y'aura du spoiler saison 7 …**

Sara : Greg m'a parlé ! Il m'a dit que les kidnappeurs…

Grissom : Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

Sara : avaient dit que c'était juste un avertissement.

Grissom : Mais..

Sara : Attendez, il me parle !!

Grissom : …

Sara : Il vient de dire, qu'ils avaient dit « Ce qu'on va faire à ta blonde, c'est-ce qui va surement t'arriver » A votre avis…

Elle fut coupée par Grissom…

Grissom : Retrouver Catherine est maintenant une priorité absolue… Merci

Sara : De rien. Du nouveau dans la chambre ?

Grissom : Non…

Sara : la gérante a dit qu'ils avaient l'air amoureux…

Grissom : Et… ?

Sara changea de ton….

Sara : Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle à noël, mais le canapé est très agréable en fin de soirée, même si pour certains, c'est juste pour regarder la tv..

Nick : Grissom, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Nick tend un minuscule bout de feuille à Grissom.

Grissom : Manque plus que le reste de la feuille. Dites, vous pouvez regarder le canapé ?

Nick s'exécuta..

Nick : Il y a des traces de griffures sur l'accoudoir…

Grissom : ça peut venir de n'importe où… On ne sait pas…

Nick : Et il y a du liquide séminal …

Grissom : Prions pour que ce soit d'autres tourtereaux, ou bien alors que ce soit Catherine et Greg…

Nick : Je suis pas très bien là…

Grissom : C'est juste que j'aimerais éviter qu'il y ait un viol…

De retour au labo…

Grissom : Hodges, vous avez les résultats ?

Hodges : Oui, mais il va falloir expliquer à Ecklie le fait que Catherine et Sanders…

Il fut coupé par Grissom :

Grissom : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

3 semaines… Cela faisait 3 longues semaines qu'on avait aucune nouvelles de Catherine. Et toujours pas d'indices… A part ce stupide bout de papier…

La bonne humeur habituelle du labo avait disparue… Même Greg ne faisait plus aucune plaisanterie.. A vrai dire, il culpabilisait, d'avoir emmené dîner Catherine, et il se disait que s'il ne l'avait pas invité, elle serait encore parmi eux…

Greg : _ou encore en vie, même peut être…voir surement.._

Grissom pouvait lui expliquer autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, « Ce n'est pas ta faute… », mais ça rentrait par une oreille et ça sortait par l'autre… De plus, le message semblait lui être destiné…

Nick : Grissom !

Grissom : oui ?

Nick paraissait surexcité…

Nick : On a du nouveau !

Grissom : Du nouveau sur quoi ?

Nick : Sur Catherine !

Grissom : Quoi ?!

Sara : Un SDF qui faisait les poubelles a repéré un sac avec une chemise et des gants plein de sang, et dedans on a retrouvé des photos de Catherine avec Greg…

Greg : Fais voir…

Sara plaça les photos en vue de tout le monde …

14 photos… Plusieurs au restaurant, d'autres de Greg une fois tabassé, d'autres de Catherine qui semblait endormie… et une, une photo du désert…

Warrick : Oh non….

Sara : Où ça peut être ça ?

Warrick : Les grottes, près du « sourire du diable »…

Nick : Là où on avait retrouvé Julie Waters ?

Warrick : Oui…

Grissom : Il y a quelque chose de marqué derrière la photo…

Sara retourna la photo, pour permettre à Grissom de lire…

Grissom : « Tu sais, le flic dont je t'ai parlé, tu le cherches tu le butes et tu m'envoies une photo quand il est mort, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait toujours une blondasse qui trainait avec lui, et il a l'air de bien l'aimer, alors pour le faire souffrir, tu l'emmènes avec toi, avant de le buter, et après tu me l'amène aux grottes (c'est pour ça que je t'ai mis une photo frère…)… Et si c'est pas lui, tu le butes, et la gonzesse avec…. Ce mec a tué mon frère, il doit payer »

Greg : Aaron James…

Sara : Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, s'il devait te tuer, pourquoi le type a dit que c'était un avertissement ?

Grissom : Ils voulaient faire croire à Greg qu'ils allaient tuer Catherine…

Nick : Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances, mais si elle est encore en vie, il faudrait peut être y aller…


End file.
